


The taste of you

by Cindiez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Male Lactation, Messy, Nipple Play, Spit Kink, outing myself as someone with weird kinks, slight belly kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindiez/pseuds/Cindiez
Summary: "I need your help. Do you mind if I enter?" Roman said hurriedly. He looked nervous.Logan looked at him suspiciously from up and down, eyes lingering a bit too long on his chest. Roman was out of his usual prince outfit, and was wearing instead light grey sweatpants and a white shirt. The fabric of his shirt stretched over his chest. It felt like the shirt would rip apart right in the middle if Roman took a too deep breath."Sure."





	The taste of you

"Logan?" 

He heard knocking on his door. Logan groaned as he got up. He did not want anyone to bother him this late. He was already late on his schedule. 

"What do you want?" he asked dryly. 

"I need your help. Do you mind if I enter?" Roman said hurriedly. He looked nervous. 

Logan looked at him suspiciously from up and down, eyes lingering a bit too long on his chest. Roman was out of his usual prince outfit and was wearing instead light grey sweatpants and a white shirt. The fabric of his shirt stretched over his chest. It felt like the shirt would rip apart right in the middle if Roman took a too deep breath. 

"Sure." 

Roman entered the room and Logan closed the door behind him. The creative side stood in the middle, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands. 

"So, what do you need?" 

Roman inhaled deeply. 

"This." He gestured vaguely at his chest. 

"Your chest? It seems fine to me. You've always been buffer than us," Logan said. It seemed larger than usual, but he wasn't about to complain about it. 

Roman groaned. He removed his shirt, and Logan restrained himself from gasping. 

"This is not normal." 

His chest, that was quite impressive in the first place, has grown to be even larger. Logan judged his pecs could fill a C cup easily. 

"How did this happen?" Logan said, staring shamelessly at his chest. 

"I think it was one of the residents of the imagination," Roman started. "He cooked me something we—"

Logan grabbed his left pec. To his surprise, it was firm, and not soft like he expected. 

Roman gasped. The logical side looked up, curious. Could they…? 

"They are extremely sensitive," he answered weakly. 

Logan hummed, satisfied with the answer. He needed to understand what is happening before giving any hypothesis on what happened. 

"Does it hurt?" he questioned, rubbing slightly with his hand. 

"Slightly less now..." Roman answered between gasps. 

Logan grabbed the other pec and squeezed them both. Roman audibly moaned

"Does this make you feel better?" Logan asked, clearly already aware of the answer. 

"Y-yes," the creative side whimpered as the other massaged his chest. Logan brushed his thumb against his nipple, and Roman moaned once again. 

He took the nipple between his fingers and squeezed. The prince tried in vain to muffle the sound by biting his lips. 

Logan noticed his legs were starting to shake, and led him to his bed. He sat on the floor while Roman fell onto the bed. 

"Is this alright?" he asked as he put his hands over his chest once again. 

"Y-yeah." Roman breathed. Logan started massaging his chest, doing firm circular motions. Roman let out low groans and gasps. 

Logan loved every single one of them. 

"I'm sorry..." Roman let out after a while. 

"For what?" he asked, stopping his movements but leaving his hands on his pecs. 

"For leading you into this. You're trying to help me and I'm just… a mess. It's late, you probably have better things to do. " Roman avoided his eyes, staring instead at the galaxy pillow on his left. 

It is true that it was late, and, objectively, Logan should be doing something else. But curiosity got the best of him, and now he wanted to understand what happened to his friend. 

"It's fine. I find it quite enjoyable." 

The prince’s face became red, and Logan had never wanted to take a picture so badly. 

"Did they grow like that instantly? Or gradually?" He squeezed his pecs harshly. 

"They- ah! Th— they grew overtime. At first I didn't mind, but now they are just… so full," he whispered the last sentence. 

Logan hummed. His chest did seem full. It wasn't muscles nor fat… 

He had a theory. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked, now looking Roman in the eyes. 

"I— Yeah. Yeah, I trust you."

He smiled briefly, before diving, tongue brushing over his nipple.

The creative side gasped, arching his back. 

Logan started to suck on it, nibbling lightly, while he grabbed the other swollen pec to massage it. Roman's moan filled his ears, a few 'Logan' escaping his lips. His cock twitched in interest, but he ignored it. He had to help Roman first. 

After what seemed like hours, Logan felt a warm liquid filling his mouth. He swallowed what he could and wiped the few droplets dripping off the corner of his mouth. 

"Lo— Logan? What is happening?" Roman was shaking. He had tears in the corner of his eyes. He was so beautiful. 

"It seems like you are lactating."

"What?" he cried. 

Logan didn't answer, too preoccupied with watching the milk dripping down his chest to his belly. He licked the trail when it reached the hem of his pants and lapped a few times at his nipple. 

"Logan, please—"

He looked up. Roman looked so desperate. 

"It seems that you have been producing milk which has been stored in your chest."

"Wha— how, why?" 

"You mentioned earlier eating weird food?" Roman nodded weakly. "In the imagination anything is possible."

"Do you know how to stop it?" 

Logan massaged his chest a bit. "I don't know yet. But I think milking them would relieve some pressure."

"O-okay. Are you…?" Roman eyed him, and then his pecs. 

Logan hummed, smiling. He started sucking on his right nipple, while rubbing his left one, pinching it from time to time. 

He drank happily Roman's milk and moans. He sounded so good, muttering his name a few times. Logan switched his attention to his other nipple. 

"How does it taste?"

"Rich." He licked his lips. "And sweet. Sweeter than cow milk."

Another moan left Roman's lips. 

Logan sucked forcefully on the nipple, careful to not swallow any milk. He then hovered over Roman head, tilting it. 

He slightly parted Roman lips with his fingers, and the prince understood, opening his mouth. He poured the milk into his mouth. He left a quick peck on his lips and pulled back. Logan shuddered at the sight of Roman swallowing the milk, mixed with his own spit.

"It tastes good…" Roman smiled. 

Logan climbed on his lap, pushing Roman back so he was leaning back on the wall. He secured himself by straddling his thighs with his. Roman put his hands on his lower back.

Logan leaned to kiss him but Roman stopped him.

“Wait, your shirt… It will stain.” Logan looked down to see his still leaking nipples.

“I don’t mind,” he responded, pressing his lips against his. The kiss was gentle at first, until Logan grabbed both his pecs, and Roman opened his mouth to moan. Logan took this opportunity to slide his tongue in. It became messy, spit dripping down Roman’s chin as he let out muffled moans.

Logan rubbed his chest against Roman’s until he felt his shirt becoming wet. The prince’s hands grabbed his ass, and Logan groaned. Logan withdrew, Roman leaning in a bit, still searching for his lips.

Logan pressed his spit covered lips on his chest, kissing every inch of it. He turned his attention back onto his nipples, licking, sucking, and swallowing the milk, alternating between each.

Roman grabbed his head with both hands, ruffling his neat hair and pushing him closer. Logan moved his hips against his thighs in response, his now hard dick brushing against them.

The logical side kept milking Roman with more force, his moans becoming louder and louder. Logan palmed the prince’s cock through his pants, a small dark patch forming. He wasn't wearing any underwear under his sweatpants. 

But he did not want to get rid of them. 

He instead started to caress his cock through the soft fabric and sucked harder of his right nipple. 

This brought Roman on his edge, bucking his hips into Logan's and pulling his hair hard. Milk erupted from his nipples, dripping down his chest and onto Logan's face. 

A wave of pleasure shot through him too, him cumming in his too tight jeans. 

Logan leaned back, admiring his work. 

Roman was shaking, a few tears streaming down his face. His pecs have reduced in size but were still swollen. Milk was dripping profusely on his chest. 

He was about to wipe his face with his shirt when Roman started to lick his milk off his face. Logan tried to catch his lips a few times, but Roman was avoiding them purposely. 

He was careful to lick every drop off his cheeks, chin and neck, to get to his lips last. He sent him a weak smile before going for an open-mouthed kiss. 

"Thank you," he muttered against his lips. 

"I'm not done with you," Logan answered, leaving his lips. 

They shifted position so Roman could lay down on his bed, his legs still straddling his thighs. 

"You don't have to drink everything, Lo, it's alright," he said, trying to wipe himself the mess off his chest. 

"What if I want to?" Logan smirked, and Roman stopped what he was doing it. He grabbed the other's ass and grunted. 

Logan lapped the liquid off his chest, cleaning as best as he could with his tongue, and then came back to suck on the still leaking nipples. His hands did circular motions on his pecs to stimulate them. 

Milk gushed out of them, and he struggled to catch everything. Roman let out delicious moans and gasps he could listen to for hours. 

After a few minutes, the stream slowed down, and Logan could lazily lick the nipples. He was starting to get full himself of Roman's milk, his belly slightly distended, pressing against his shirt, but he only stopped when there were no drops left. 

He removed himself from his legs so he could sit on his bed. Roman stood up so he could face him. He lifted Logan's shirt to take a better look at his belly. It wasn't big, but nearly big enough to spill over his pants. 

"You did so good, Logan." He rubbed his firm belly gently, and Logan moaned. 

He cupped Roman cheeks to press his lips against his, mouth closed. 

"You should find the person that made that food. I'm curious what's inside."

Roman hummed, pressing another kiss on his lips. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my bullshit. 
> 
> You can catch me @rococoro on tumblr.


End file.
